User talk:Robert.Strongfox
Welcome Robert.Strongfox! Hi, welcome to Empires & Allies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Watching and Waiting page. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask on my talk page or any other editor's talk page via here > Wiki Administrators. Remember to read the help pages they are most useful. Also the administrators here have a help guide here > Wiki Help. Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button above the edit box. This will produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Thanks again and Welcome! -- Woolva (Talk) 16:42, August 26, 2011 Good intentions i know you have good intentions of the comment about the goal which requires EP to progress. but please dont spam every post. thanks. Empires & Allies tricks This Article has been moved to Forum:Empires & Allies tricks. Re:Extra Extra is not a page. its just a drop down menu of some of the most popular pages through out the wiki. just "quick links" :) Unreleased Parts *Sorry it must confuse some people but the parts images you uploaded are already here :) there featured on the Parts page :) some are still unreleased but the parts are used for building consumables which will enter the game anytime soon which is why there on the parts page . Re:Re:Extra there is a forum link on the Community drop down menu i wont add a direct link to just your post. but soon there will be a feature on the main page of the wiki that will list Forum posts like the blog posts. i wont link direct to your forum post for the same reason i moved it from a wiki page which is we dont condone in any sort or "tricks" or "cheats" ect but will allow it in the forum. if you would like the post to be known post a direct link around Facebook fan pages ect. im sure people will see the post anyhow as this wiki normally gets 32k unique visitors a day. oh and there is also i direct forum button on the page page also. Re: Quarry II Fixed =P Nilleh 16:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) It looks ok :).Dodo8My talk page 17:58, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Challenge Mode This is already on the War Room and Battle Blitz. Don't be mad it happened to me many times before. :/ Dodo8My talk page 18:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Yea I can't see the hole content. Talk to Woolva.Dodo8My talk page 18:16, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Robert im sorry you put some time and effort into this page as i did remove it and forgot to summarize the reason why. "challenge mode" now appears to have a new name Battle Blitz which is listed here already maybe you will have some information to add there? the new Battle Blitz mode appears to have a whole new menu style navigation. and i assume you got your images and information from an external source? as i noticed a couple images that you thought where apart of the "challenge mode" are actually not they are apart of the new menu style of battle options for the campaign which for some reason have not been released yet or maybe not at all and have nothing to do with what you thought was still called "challenge mode". also i noticed you uploaded a image of the trade port which featured gem stones ect on the image may i mention that all images like those are not images and are sprite files contained withing a .swf file extension which people need to screen shot in order to have an image and that image was Photoshopped as the original it the screen shot i uploaded here already and it is known a certain external source Photoshops alot of there so called findings and claim the wrong information with out having read the game settings its self also. and again sorry i never wrote on your talk page either like now im having internet troubles at the moment which is why im not logged on now due to having to use a mobile device at the moment. thanks woolva. User:woolva Re: Challenge Mode I'm not 100% sure. You'll have to wait until he responds. I'm assuming it's because of the info being elsewhere already. Nilleh 21:08, September 4, 2011 (UTC)